Return of the Lost
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Something is coming. Something big. Tails is one of the only beings that can stop it. But he's devastated by Fiona's betrayal...until...wait...Fiona? What's going on? Why does she have two tails? Wait...could that be...
1. Prologue

**Return of the Lost**

**Prologue**

Three years. I've been stuck on that island for three years. Three years away from him…

Three years playing those wonderful twenty-four hours over, and over, and over in my mind.

Three years in the same position, in the same spot, never moving…

Three years remembering the look of shock on his face as I betray him, my programming overriding my will…

Three years in pain, remembering how I tried to kill him…only to fail from my own single flaw, the fact that I was not rust proof…

Three years…

And then _they _came.

Three beings. Three, amazingly powerful beings. Though my internal chronometer was damaged, and could not tell me what year it was, just what month, day and time, everything else, save for my joints, worked fine. My power core shuddered when they appeared, both my AI formed instincts and my self-preservatory programming telling me to flee from such forces…

One, wearing the mask of a skull, with wings spread wide…

Another, with the mask of a bird, its scaled body muscled and taught with strength…

And the third, wearing what looked like a cross between a monkey and a lizard, holding a small rod with a ringed tip…

The three of them appeared, the Bird holding what I knew to be a Chaos Emerald…and they spoke…

"Is this the one?" "Of that there is no doubt." "She is the one who holds the heart of our champion."

My power core surged at those words. I didn't know exactly who they were talking about, but I had a valid guess. Only one boy…only one being…had I touched the way they spoke.

"She is but a machine." "A machine given a soul by the twisted Human." "She has been here for quite some time." "Yes…this is definitely the one we seek."

I wanted to speak, I wanted to shout! I wanted to know who they were talking about, I wished, I hoped, I _prayed _that they were talking about him…

And I guess they knew. Because then, they turned to me…and spoke to me.

"You are the one that brought Love to the Chosen One." "You are the one who brought Life to the Chosen One." "You are the one who brought Hope to the Chosen One."

I couldn't answer. My mouth would not move, no matter how hard I tried. Sparks would just fly from the hinges that controlled my mouth, my vocabulator refusing to activate…but they heard…they heard my thoughts…so I spoke to them.

_Please! Who are you?! Who are you talking about?! Please! I must know!_

"You know of whom it is we speak." "Though you are a maiden of metal, you have the heart of a true life form." "You know of Our Chosen One. You love Our Chosen One. As He loves you."

_I…I can't move. I can't speak! I've been here for so long…I miss him…I miss him so much…I wish I could take it all back…why?! Why couldn't I fight?! I tried…I tried so hard…but I couldn't fight who I am…what I am…_

"You are a Maiden of Metal. Yet you have grief." "You are a Maiden of Metal, yet you hold sorrow." "You are a Maiden of Metal. Yet you hold love." "We are the Ancient Walkers. We are this world's Masters. We know of you, Maiden of Metal, and your role upon the Heart of the Chosen One." "He has encountered your true self. And as we expected, the encounter was not a pleasant one."

_I see…he met Her…he met Me…but…Unpleasant? What did she do to him?! I'll rip her apart if she hurt him!_

"Such ferocity…" "This…will bide well." "Her feelings, though she is machine, are true as any other. It would seem you were correct." "Of course. I have watched her for some time now."

_Watched me? I don't understand…_

"You need not understand. You are a Maiden of Metal…you cannot fight the directive you have been given. However…" "If you were to become flesh, if you were to become real…" "There would only be one directive you would follow…"

_What? What directive?! I'll do anything!_

It was then, that all three spoke at once.

"**The directive that lay within your own heart."**

_My…heart? I…I understand. Please…help me. I want…I want to be with him…I want to love him again…I want him to love _me _again…_

"His love has not waned, nor has yours it seems." "The Human Scientist has made a grave error in creating this one it seems." "He gave her no more than he gave his other creations. It was merely that he is Our Chosen One, his natural power, his natural feelings allowed for this to happen." "It is unsurprising, his intellect, though his physical age is small, is greater than most."

My power core glowed at that statement. It had become clear to me who they were talking about, and it brought me only happiness to know that my beloved had grown so smart. However, they quickly brought my attention back to the present.

"This jewel…within it is the power of Chaos itself. The power to create or destroy as the user sees fit." "This power is magnified when more are gathered, and reaches its peak with the holy number of Seven." "We are the Ancient Walkers. We are the Masters of this world, yet we cannot directly interfere. We can only set in motion events, not partake in them."

_I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see how I can help._

"This jewel can change your form from metal and wire, to flesh and bone. However, you must deliver this jewel to our Chosen One."

_Done._

"You do not wish to hear more?"

_As far as I can see it, you're willing to give me a new body if I bring Him the Emerald right? I don't need to hear more. I've waited three years on this island, I'll do whatever it takes to be with him again._

"It would seem I owe you fifty stone." "That you do my friend, that you do." "Because your body will be forged from the infinite power of Chaos itself, you yourself will be able to harness small amounts of its energy." "We will change your body slightly, however. Your true self has been discovered by the Chosen One and his allies…and she has aligned herself with their opponents. To better ease your entrance into their group, there will be one slight, yet significant difference between the two of you."

_What will that be?_

"You shall see for yourself…"

The Monkey-Lizard raised his arm, holding the Emerald. The gem released a blinding flare of light. If my eyelids were working, I would have closed them, but as it was, my optical sensors were overloaded with the flare. I felt…strange. My body felt lighter, fluffier…and stronger. It tingled all over, my head felt clearer than it ever had before…and then I realized, my tail was moving!

I opened my eyes, blinking at the brightness of the sun. I reflexively wiped them…then realized what I'd just done. Staring at my gloved paws in amazement, I flexed each and every finger and joint on my body…and then I felt it.

There wasn't just one thwump on the back of my legs…but there was a second…moments after. I knew my tail couldn't be flicking _that _fast…so I turned around…

"What in Chaos' name?!"

"That would be the difference."

"You gave me a second tail?"

"You are a Fox, are you not?" "Like your beloved, you now hold two tails. The change will take time to get used to, as your body adjusts to the new weight and movement."

"Can I fly?"

"Perhaps. We do not know, nor do we truly understand how he managed such a feat." "Unlike others with power over Chaos Energy, he does not manipulate it to levitate himself…he uses kinetic force by means of his twin tails." "It would seem that his Hedgehog friend assisted in that…and years of practice has strengthened the muscles in them…"

"It doesn't matter, I'll find a way."

"Our time here has ended. We can only interfere for so long…"

"Wait! How am I going to find him?"

"If you truly love him. Focus your love unto the jewel. It will show you the way." "There is one more thing we can say." "Yes. There is another. Born, like you, from Chaos Energy. If you encounter him, request of him to be taught how to manipulate this power as he does. Perhaps, if you reach the depths of his heart with your plea, he will assist you in your journey."

"I thank you, all of you, for what you have done for me." I bowed to them. Why wouldn't I? They gave me a new body, they gave me a second chance…and I didn't want to be rude to people that could probably erase me in an instant.

"Nay child…should you succeed…it will be we, who shall be thanking you…"

And then they vanished. Like a mirage in the desert, their forms wavered and faded. As much as I wanted to rush off and find my beloved…I knew that there was basically no way off this island. So I resolved myself to train my body to become adapt to this new appendage, and also to at least hover for a short while, using it. I'd seen him do it plenty of times…and the memories were fresh in my mind as if it had just been yesterday…but seeing and doing were two different things.

While I trained, I planned to build a raft out of the trees and empty coconut shells lying on the beach. Surprisingly, the fat Doctor left his miniature base here completely furnished. What food there was had long since expired, and the place had a dank, musty stench to it…but there were tools there, not only to catch food with, but also to build a much stronger raft than I'd have managed with just fallen trees and twine. I still had my knowledge of Mechanics from my time as a robot, though from what They said, I doubted I had anywhere near the sheer talent my love has.

After what felt like months, but was only a few days, I was ready. Building a motor for the raft out of parts from the Roboticizer in the side of the hill was simple, though most rafts wouldn't _have _a motor, I needed to get where I was going as fast as possible. It took a few extra days after that, to build a strong enough body for the raft, to compensate for not only what weight I had, but the weight of the motor itself, but I finished. I took a small test run around the island, seeing how long it would go with how much fuel, testing the buoyancy and speed, that sort of thing. Then a bit of a storm hit. It set me back another day or so, no way in hell was I risking my life in a storm, I'm smarter than that.

Finally, the day came. I loaded my makeshift boat with rations, mostly fruits from the few actual organic trees on the island, and pre-cut and preserved slices of cooked fish, along with a few gallons of pre-bottled water (thankfully not stagnant. They were kept in a working refrigerator for the past three years.)

And then I prayed. I focused my love and adoration into the emerald like I was told. I remembered every moment I spent with him, good and bad. And finally, after what felt like hours…like a branding iron in my mind, I saw the path I had to take.

At long last, I set out to rejoin the one I loved. I knew the road to him would be long, and harsh…but I had confidence.

What was surprising was that the journey didn't take as long as I thought it would. The biggest delay being when I spent a few days with that Black Hedgehog, the one the Ancient Walkers told me about. I had to chase him down, and even fight him, before he accepted my request…but I learned a great deal from him. He too had business at Tails' home, but said it could wait, and he could get there in an instant. After a few days, he sent me on my way, giving me the general direction of where to go…and once again I set out, practicing with my new additions all along the way.

Whenever I was assured privacy, I would practice flying…but for the most part, I kept my tails bound by a beautiful yellow ribbon…a gift from my beloved…that was a gift from a woman he considered to be his Aunt. I hung on to it all this time…and I'll never let go of it.

"Just please…wait for me Tails…I'll be there soon…"

* * *

"Are you certain of this?"

"The Human Scientist will no longer be much of a threat…a new enemy arrives…one that even we cannot easily combat. The Chosen One must be at his best if this world is to survive."

"The ancient Demons of the Human Race. Creatures not seen in millennia…"

"A horrible plague from the old world…"

"We can only hope their love is strong enough…to awaken his true power."

"There will always be the two Hedgehogs, and the Guardian to assist him."

"This is true…yet even so…this…this will boost his morale…this will give him reason to fight again."

"He has none his age that understand him, and their home has fallen into disarray due to the sudden changes in command. This…hopefully this will make a difference."

"Only time will tell."

"**Indeed."**

* * *

A new Sonic fic. Surprising isn't it? I've already got so many going on…well…it seems I'm a writing masochist so…whatever. This has been occasionally popping into my mind once in a while…and finally reached fruition an hour ago. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this one…but I'm sure it wont end up as batshit as my other one.

Timeline. Obviously it takes place in the Archie comics continuity…but it's gonna be a bit twisted. Fiona, the REAL Fiona will have come and gone and done her bullshit…but it will have taken place about a half year after Master Mogul was defeated. Now, the Master Emerald will NOT be the one containing Mammoth Mogul, but the one seen in the Adventure games.

There will be tie ins, both obvious and not. The Ultimate Annihilator will have of course been activated, but instead of it being two separate worlds, it will be two different but linked planes of existence. Station Square and the like will be on one plane, while Knothole and the rest of Mobius will be on another. The Sonic group seen in the Adventure games will be the only ones who shift planes, while the Knothole group will remain in their home world to defend. So that means none of the comic characters (save for the Chaotix) will know personally what happened in those other planes, only what Sonic's group told them.

This, is a Tails fic, if you don't like him, bugger off. Shadow and obviously Robot (not) Fiona will be the other two leading roles. Shadow because he's badass, and someone needs to teach Tails how to Chaos Control, and Fiona…well…because Robot Fiona was never mentioned again, and seriously, when have we EVER seen any of Robotnick's creations shut down by anything other than outside means?


	2. Tails' Tale

**Return of the Lost**

**Chapter I: A Different Fiona**

Morning. Mornings suck. I often wonder why I bother waking up anymore. But then I remember my friends…even though _she _rejected me (rather painfully I might add), I still had Sonic and the others. Amy had been paying a lot more attention to me lately…but it's obvious she's dead set on Sonic, not that I see her that way.

No…Amy's nice and all…but she's not who I want…

I know who I want…but I can't have her…or at least, at the time, I didn't think I could…

I woke up feeling drowsy. Like usual. Once again my sleep was plagued by annoying reminders of Fiona's rejection…and the subsequent arguments that came with it. After performing the morning ritual, shower, brushing my teeth (my canines had been getting a bit sharper lately it seems…), drying my fur with one of the random towels lying around…yes, I'll admit, the once tidy golden brown two-tailed fox lived in a mess. I've been lazy lately…not really motivated to do much of anything.

And then, as I was putting on my shoes and gloves, after noting the nails on my claws had gotten suspiciously sharper, I heard a commotion outside. Normally I wouldn't give two shakes, but I was bored, and frankly tired of not doing anything, so I went to take a look.

When I got outside, I heard rather clearly, a female voice arguing with a pair of male voices. I swore my mind was playing tricks on me, because the voice reminded me so much of the one I thought I loved…

Walking a bit closer, I saw her.

"Fiona…"

I swear she heard me, because then she turned right to me.

"Tails? Tails!" She tried to run to me, but the two bears held her back. "Let go! I have to see Tails!"

"You've done enough damage already! We're taking you in."

"What?! No! I have to see Tails!"

Then I heard Sonic's voice. He and Aunt Sally had shown up.

"I think you've hurt him enough Fiona!" He spotted me and gently pulled me away from the scene. "C'mon little guy…we don't need to deal with her now."

I nodded, and turned to go, barely holding the urge to look back…when she spoke again.

"Please…Tails…please…you didn't forget about me did you? Please tell me you didn't forget! When you saved me! Our island! …our love…"

That stopped me in my tracks. It all came rushing back…those three days on that island…two spent with her…and one spent fighting her. My head swirled around so fast I swear I heard a crack in my neck, but I didn't care.

"Hey, little buddy?"

"Let her go."

The crowd grew silent. Sonic and Sally were confused. So was I for that matter, but I knew one thing: This girl…this girl who looked like Fiona…she knew something that I'd never told anyone.

"Sorry kid, but we can't just let a traitor go because you feel like listening to some sob story."

I felt my gaze grow hard, cold blue eyes turning to the brown bear on the right, the one who denied my request.

"Let her go."

The bear blinked, not used to seeing such hostility from me. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't kid. Maybe you'll get lucky and the King won't execute her-

"It wasn't a request."

They were in my way. They were stopping me from finding out the truth. That could not be allowed. I don't know where it came from…but I felt power…immense power building up within me. I think Sonic felt it too, because he echoed me.

"It's alright. We'll take full responsibility for anything that she does. Nowhere does it say you can't release a prisoner into the custody of the Princess and her cohorts, right?"

The black one on the left nodded. "He's right. The Princess is here…" He then whispered to his partner, something I barely heard. "_Besides…that kid…he's freaking me out. I don't know why, but I get this sudden urge to turn tail and run as far away from him as I can…_"

The brown one shrugged, releasing the Fiona look-alike. "Your call Princess…"

Sally nodded. "Thank you, you can go now."

The crowd, along with the guards, dispersed. Immediately the girl ran to me and tackled me in a hug.

"You remember! You didn't forget! I'm so happy..."

"Wait." I pried her off me. "Prove it. Prove you are who you say you are."

She nodded and reached behind her, untying a bright blue ribbon from her tail and holding it out to me. "You gave this to me…the night before…everything went wrong. You said it was your most precious possession, given to you from your Aunt Sally."

"Hey! You said you lost that in-mmmph!"

"Shh! Not now Sal…"

"But…that's…impossible! You…you were stuck! You rusted!"

"I know, I know it's hard to believe but you have to! You have to believe me! I've waited…I've waited so long…Please Tails…please believe me…"

I was in shock. This girl…she was the one I remembered. She was the Fiona I saved, fell for, and nearly died from. But how could it be? How could she have recovered?

"How? This isn't possible! You should have shut down by now!"

She gave a sad smile. "Come on Tails…since when have Robotnick's creations ever shut down from anything other than an outside force? As crazy as he is…he's a brilliant scientist…"

"I…I don't…I don't understand…"

"Please…please just say you believe me…that's all I want…that's all I need."

I couldn't tell her otherwise. I did believe her, I don't know why, but I did believe what was coming out of her mouth. I told her so, and found myself in a crushing hug once again.

"Thank you! Thank you Tails…thank you so much…I've missed you…for so long…it's…good…to see you…again…"

Next thing I knew, she fell unconscious in my arms. Panicked, I turned to Sonic and Sally for help.

* * *

"Please, Doctor, what's wrong with her?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like much is wrong, she's just very tired. She'll probably sleep for a few days…her body seems to have been pushed to its limits."

Sonic gave a wide grin. "Well that's good news aint it buddy?"

"Yeah…it is…"

"Well, I've got other patients to attend to. There's nothing really wrong with her so there's nothing I can do. But do call me if something changes."

"We will…thank you."

We had retreated to my hut, Sonic racing off and grabbing Doctor Quack. Fiona…or rather the girl that looked like Fiona, was dead asleep. Sonic got a small frown on his face.

"Alright big guy, spill. Who is she?"

"This…is Fiona…the girl I fell in love with…"

"But shugah that's impossible! Fiona's a bad gall aint she?"

"The real one is…"

"Eez eet just me, or eez zere somzing you aren't telling us?"

"I'll start from the beginning…"

"Three years ago…after that whole event where Robotnick kidnapped and brainwashed Sonic, I left Knothole for some time alone. I hopped inside the Sea Fox and took off in a random direction…it was foolish I know, but I needed time alone after all the utter _crap _that had just took place."

They all noticed Tails' sudden change in demeanor when mentioning the past event. Sonic especially felt a pang of guilt…he roughed the poor kid up pretty good that day, and had been feeling guilty about it since.

"I'm assuming Robotnick had some sort of monitoring device installed near Knothole, because he somehow knew I'd left. I found an island, and heard a cry for help. I went to investigate…and found _her._" He gently stroked Fiona's head.

"She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever lay eyes on. She was tied to a palm tree, citing that Robotnick had taken her prisoner, and would return any moment to roboticize her. If I wasn't so smitten right from the start, I would have been able to see the trap coming a mile away. But at the time…I was just stunned that such a beautiful girl would actually be paying attention to me for who I was. I've been so used to being known as "Sonic's friend" or "That weird kid who hangs around Sonic." So having someone acknowledge me for my skills, for my abilities was new…"

Once again, it was noticeable that Sonic felt a pang of guilt. Up until their most recent fight, he never knew how the kid really felt.

"So we spent two days, talking and just…living together. The island was perfect for it, it was like a vacation for me…we fell in love…or at least, I fell in love. She invited me to her den, or at least what she called it, insisting I go in first…and then Robotnick slammed the cage shut. Her "den" was a Roboticizer built inside the hill. Turns out Fiona was a robot created to enslave my heart, and through trickery, eventually my mind and body as well. I tried to convince her not to do it, blinded by my foolish emotions as I was, but she pulled the lever to start the process anyway."

He took a shuddering breath, and continued.

"If it weren't for my luck that my tails were shedding that week, I'd have been done for. I forcefully pushed as much of the excess fur I had into the Roboticizer as I could, clogging its gears and stopping it in the middle of its process. Escaping, I confronted Robotnick, and was ready to knock his block off…when I had to dodge out of the way. Fiona, under Robotnick's command, was attacking. Seeing that his initial plan to convert me wasn't going to work, he decided to pull a fit of irony, and have the one I loved kill me instead. For at least an hour, she chased me around the island; while I was doing everything I could to evade her. She was fast, almost faster than I was…but there was one thing that kept me alive the entire fight. I kept calling to her, I kept trying to convince her to stop, my mind not fully understanding that as a machine, she wouldn't be able to hear me…"

He shook his head.

"But she did. I could see it in her eyes…there was conflict. Something was different about her. She was fighting…she was losing, but she fought. I noticed a half second's hesitation before each action she took, as if her programming was becoming glitched. Those brief moments were all I needed to narrowly escape each attack. Eventually, she cornered me off a small ledge, and I fell into the shallow waters below. Forgetting I could swim, and unable to fly because my tails were soaked, she had me trapped. She grabbed me by the head and dunked me under the water…but for some reason she kept bringing me back up after. Like an idiot though, instead of taking as many breaths as I could and holding them, I wasted my air and kept running my mouth. She did it again, bringing me back up. And like before, I kept blabbing away. One last time she tried…but she froze before she could get my head under the water…"

A small tear ran down his cheek as he took a swig of water on the stool next to his bed. He never noticed the tears that were running down Fiona's cheeks though…

"I thought I succeeded. I thought she stopped because she was able to beat her programming…and then I heard a small squeak, followed by a faint grinding noise. She didn't stop because she wanted to…she stopped because her mechanical body had rusted. The salt water from the ocean sped up the process…and she was frozen in place. Robotnick took off, fuming, leaving behind a huge mess…and the very papers that lead to my journey to Downunda. I carried her to the top of the island, the highest point I could find…said my goodbyes and left. I never forgot her though…she was my first love…but I put her out of my mind, knowing what was most important…"

"I never forgot you either."

Tails flinched violently, never realizing the girl had awoken. The others jumped in place as well. She gave a tired giggle.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jeez…warn a fox next time you do something like that will you?"

"Sorry."

Sally stood up. "How are you here, if all that is true?"

"It's a long story…but I'll tell it if you'll listen."

"We have time."

"It starts two weeks ago…"

* * *

First chapter done. Next one will be Fiona's tale.


	3. Fiona and Shadow's Tales

****

Return of the Lost

**Chapter II: Stories**

(BGM: Shadow the Hedgehog – Cosmic Fall)

**CRASH**

A tree trunk splintered as a fist sized dent in it appeared just where I was standing. The Black Hedgehog that was attacking me connected to the fist. I was scared. I had no idea why he was attacking me, I didn't do anything to him, I didn't even know who he was! He came at me again, an orb of light in his hand. I didn't need to see what he was going to do; I just rolled forward, away from the flying ball. The ground beneath my feet erupted as an explosion knocked me airborne.

I saw a flicker of light and the Black Hedgehog was just below me. I never did get the chance to remove that ribbon, so I just curled into a ball and rolled forward, smacking him back to the ground with my tail. I thought I had him then, surely that had to do SOMETHING to him! But no, he just flipped with the motion, landing effortlessly on his feet only to appear in front of me again and kicking me in the chest. I flew backward into a tree where I groaned and slid down.

Clambering to my feet, I noticed two glowing lances of energy next to the tree, keeping me from escaping. The Black Hedgehog slowly walked forward, another orb appearing in his hand. I don't know what came over me, but as he got closer, I just freaked out and swung my arm wildly…

Three long red lines appeared along his chest and they seemed to burst with power. His eyes widened in shock as he was suddenly catapulted backward. Recovering quickly, he stopped his flight with those weird rocket shoes of his…I looked at my hands in shock…but then I knew what I had to do…

* * *

"If she was surprised, she didn't show it for very long. I still don't know what that attack was, only that it reeked of Chaos Energy. The fox girl quickly pushed off the tree I had tried to trap her on, and sprung into action. Before I knew it I was being pressed backward. Every time she swung her arms, another series of slash waves would appear a few meters in front of her. She kept swinging, forcing me to leap backwards, or to the side. Eventually I ran out of room, I myself being cornered."

"I launched a Chaos Spear at her…but to my surprise she simply cut straight through it with her claws. She seemed to slow down when she did that though, so I threw Spear after Spear, hoping one would hit. None did. She swung effortlessly, blocking, deflecting or simply nullifying everything I sent at her. I was cornered…and I realized I had to use It."

* * *

I don't even know what it was, but I could feel it. Not only that but I could _see _it too! Energy seemed to gather in the palm of his right hand, solidifying into a VERY big spear. It seemed to crackle with energy, and it almost looked like he was panting as he called it forth. He jumped backward into the air, to the top of the tree. I slammed my tail down onto the ground to give myself an extra boost to follow…

* * *

"I knew I was out of time. Pulling back I focused as much energy as I could into the Lance and then hurled it forth."

"Wait…you had to use _that?!_"

"Excuse me, but what is he talking about?"

"Shadow has been practicing a new attack…"

"Commander, Mister President. You both know first hand the devastation of the Chaos Blast, correct?"

The two men nodded.

"This new attack focuses that power into a single point. Instead of being widespread destruction, it is a single lance of immense strength that can pierce any barrier…or so I thought."

"So you thought?"

"The Demon Lance: Zero, is apparently still imperfect…That girl…when I launched it at her, she swung her right arm…and detonated the lance the moment it touched her claw."

* * *

I woke up a day later apparently. The Black Hedgehog had tended to my wounds. After he saw I was awake, he gave me a disk.

"Give that to Tails when you see him." He said. "I've no quarrel with you any further. Your goal coincides with one of my own, so I'm better off leaving you alone for now."

"Why did you attack me in the first place then?!"

He shrugged. "You have a very strange Chaos signature. I wasn't sure what it was, but it's stronger than most Mobians have. I wasn't sure if you were a threat to this world, and didn't feel like waiting to find out the hard way."

"Do you…know what those slashes were?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

"I've…never done anything like that in my life!"

"I see. Either way, your wounds are healed. The Emerald Hill zone is not too far from here. If you bank left after the first waterfall, you'll be on a straight path to where you're going. Mobotropolis is only about a half hour walk from Knothole, and I assume you're going to see Tails."

"I must. It's my mission…"

"Good. Then deliver that to him as well as the Chaos Emerald you are holding."

"How did you-

"I just do. The information on that disk is something he'll want to know. Now get out of here."

* * *

"You let her go?!"

"I had no need to impede her quest any longer."

"Shadow…"

"Is she a threat?"

"That…is complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"She is…yet she isn't."

"Rouge, what is he talking about?"

"Beats me."

"There was a man in a human movie. He once said, the best way to get to know someone, is to fight them. By doing so, one can see how their subconscious mind reacts to certain events, which in turn leads to information about their personality. That fox girl…she is devoted to Tails on an almost fanatical level."

"I don't understand."

"Think of it like this Mister President, the Guardian of the Master Emerald is completely devoted to his cause. Very few things can distract him from his duty. That fox girl is the same way with Tails. She loves him in a way that even our love for Maria could not match, Commander. When I fought her, she was pressed, hurried, uncertain. I saw not worry for her own life in her eyes, but worry that she would not reach Tails, and I believe that is what allowed her to tap into that ability of hers."

"So she's in love with him."

"Completely and utterly. She doesn't care for anything else but him. The world, humans, the wars, nothing but Tails matters in her heart. She would live for him, she would die for him, she would follow him to the depths of hell and back if he so wished. Her loyalty is to Tails and Tails alone."

"Shadow, I ask you again, is she a threat."

"Her power…what of it I have seen…is great. Alone, she is no match for me, or even Sonic, let alone Tails at his full. But combined…it is not her that is the threat…"

"It's Tails."

"As long as Tails calls us allies, she will as well. But the moment that changes, she will become more than a threat to us. Because if Tails changes his mind about us, then that could mean that everyone else did as well, and as powerful as I am, even when I release my full strength, I would be no match for an angry Tails, backed up by not just that fox girl, but Sonic as well. Sonic, though he doesn't realize it, can manipulate Chaos Energy just as well as I can. The fox girl can already summon searing waves of energy from her claws, and that's just the first thing I've seen her do. And Tails…well…he has been picked by the Ancient Walkers themselves as the Chosen One…not only that…"

"But he is of _them._"

"Indeed. As such, it is in your…our…best interests, to keep ourselves allied with Tails as long as possible. On her own, I sense in time she would be strong enough to decimate the entire GUN stronghold alone. And with Tails by her side…or more like with her by Tails' side…even I would be hard pressed to defeat them."

"Then what should we do?"

"Right now, nothing. I still have business with Knothole Village. I have been intending on teaching the boy at least rudimentary Chaos Manipulatory skills. Already he is an Aerokinetic, and with his intellect and imagination, that alone makes him a formidable foe…but if I can teach him a few techniques to improve his abilities…"

"I see. Do you think he will believe what's on that disk?"

"He is no fool. Neither, apparently, is the fox girl. Between the two of them, and the Princess' own computer, they will realize it is all true. We can only hope that he does not become a Fallen…"

Everyone present nodded.

* * *

"That's…a crazy story there Fiona. You took on Shadow and beat him to a draw! That's something so far only I've been able to boast about doing."

"It wasn't intentional Sonic…he attacked first…and I tried to get away…"

"Do you sink you can show us zees attack of yours?"

"Ahh…sure…umm…"

"I've got a targeting range set up in the back."

After walking to the rear of his house, Tails set up one of the targets for Fiona.

"Ready when you are!"

"R-right…"

She closed her eyes. Calling up the feeling of being pressured…of fearing for her life…and Tails'. Energy welled up inside her to a point where Tails and even Sonic's fur and quills stood on end. She snapped her eyes open, the brown turning a fierce red and swung her left arm. Three thick red slash marks appeared in the air where the target was and sliced it to ribbons. She turned to the next target and seemed to swing her arm in a cupping motion in front of her. Instead of slash marks, red energy seemed to curl in a very loose spiral along the ground and shredded the next few targets.

Tails pulled a lever, and a final target launched into the air. Fiona, the call of battle flowing through her, leapt into the air and brought both arms down together in an X shape. The cross attack called forth _six _red slash lines, also in an X shape along the target. She landed on her feet, then dropped to her hands and knees, panting. Her tails flopped down at her sides, her whole body exhausted from pushing the energy through her.

"Wow…"

"Ah'm impressed!"

"Fiona are you alright?"

She panted still, but got to her feet and smiled at Tails, who was looking at her, worried. "I'm…fine. Just…just a bit…winded…is all."

"I gotta admit, that was way cool!"

"Thanks…Sonic."

"Hey…Fiona…do you think…"

She took Tails' hand. "Anything for you Tails. I'll teach you how to do it…but…if you wouldn't mind…could you…help me refine my speed? I was trying to figure out how to do what you do, where you seem to barely hover along the ground at about three fourth's Sonic's speed…but I keep tripping just as I start hovering."

Tails smiled brightly. "Sure! Then maybe you can help me fix this computer I've been tinkering with! See, I can get it to turn on and everything…"

Completely forgetting that anyone else was around, the two started walking back inside Tails' house.

"Hey! Did you forget about that disk Shadow gave you?!"

Both foxes jumped at Sally's voice. They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops…"

* * *

Alright, not much going on here. Shadow's and Fiona's POV randomly switches, but they're basically telling the tale at the same time. What is Tails? It's obvious how Fiona is able to do what she can do…but can Tails replicate it?

And what was Shadow talking about when he mentioned the "Fallen?"

D&S Master: Hey, good to see you here. I'm glad I can give you something to look at in this category. I always did wonder why Tails didn't just go back and get the Fiona-bot and fix her…

The Archaic Minister: I don't see how it's clichéd at all. Seriously, tell me that there's over twenty fics where Fiona-bot gets a second chance with Tails. I don't think I've ever encountered that before. Now if you mean the whole Ancient Walkers bringing someone back to help the good guys thing, then I can understand where you're coming from.

But oh well. You seem to not mind the overall story, so whatever. The format was supposed to be scrambled. It's three insanely powerful beings talking one right after another. You weren't supposed to know which was which, except later on when speech patterns repeated with descriptions. That was done on purpose.

Whether you stick around and see what comes or go is up to you. It's not much, simply because it's a side project, but it wont be anywhere near as WTF as my other Tails fic. Although I must admit, THAT one had a much more…interesting…beginning.


	4. White Wolf

_Ugh…where am I?_

A white wolf covered in red patterns slowly rose from the bed.

_I don't…oh! Now I remember! Wow…that kid has it rough…I wonder if he's why I ended up here._

The wolf gazed down upon its left foreleg, noting the wrappings around it. Testing it, the wolf placed a bit of weight on it and gave a very small wince as a slight but sharp jolt of pain shot through her.

_Still a little sore…he did a good job patching me up though. Hmm…I'd better stay like this a bit longer. The scent of a female is all over him…so I doubt he'd like me just parading around in my other form, sexy though it is._

The wolf slowly trotted down the stairs from the bedroom it awoke in. Its ears twitched as it heard a faint clinking noise. The wolf followed the sound, occasionally having to double back as it reached a room that wasn't its goal. After pawing at a wall and hitting a loose panel, part of the wall opened, surprising the wolf.

_A hidden room? Wow…this kid's got everything here._

The wolf slowly slinked down the stairs, the doorway silently sliding shut behind it. As it turned a corner, sitting on a metal stool, tinkering away at something on a long bench, was Tails. Though his back was turned to the doorway, he seemed to know that the wolf was there.

* * *

(BGM: Rockman ZX – Wonder Panorama)

"Oh good you're awake. I was hoping you'd be alright. Sorry I couldn't do more about your leg…it wasn't really all that bad, so I just wrapped it up."

The wolf simply plopped down next to him, raising its snout and sniffing at the bench.

_Wonder what all this is…_

"This? I'm developing an emerald radar, one that will activate when there's a distortion that has a similar energy pattern to a Chaos Emerald."

_Did he-_

"I gave it a lot of thought after I vented to you last night…sorry about that by the way, I'm sure you'd rather have been sleeping."

_Well…I'll admit the pain was kinda keeping me awake anyway. Besides, it sounded like you needed someone to talk to…_

"But…I guess, since I've already lived this long as the Chosen One…even before I knew I was…I guess I can handle becoming a Nine-Tails. I think…once I-we…get back to Knothole I'll see if Rotor and maybe Shadow can help me devise an energy siphon…just in case something goes wrong."

_See? I knew you'd be fine. You're a lot different than the other Nine-Tails. She was…well…a bitch._

"I couldn't scrub off those weird markings of yours though…I thought some moron had painted you…but after failing I kinda realized you'd have noticed by now."

_Oh shit…he can see my Divinity?!_

He placed a metal flap into the back of the device and screwed it in.

"I still wonder how a single wolf was able to take on five Swat-Bots and only come out with a scrape."

_Would have come out untouched if my damn Ink reserves didn't run out. I've got to find that damn Gold Ink Pot again. Must still be somewhere in the forest…though knowing my luck someone took it._

"I hope I didn't worry the others too much…but sometimes…a kit's gotta have some time to himself, right?"

He smiled down at the wolf who gave a happy bark in return, tail wagging.

"Exactly. Well, this is all done…I should probably head out then. Do you wanna come with me? I mean, we'll have to walk a bit, I don't know how to use Chaos Control yet…and I don't even know how it would affect normal animals…so, if you're not up to it-

_Oh hell no I am NOT staying cooped up in this place._

The wolf barked.

"I'll take that as a yes then." _Damn right you will._

**Return of the Lost**

**Chapter III: A White Wolf**

"Well, well if it isn't Sonic's two tailed little friend."

"Eggman!"

Indeed. Doctor Ivo Robotnick, AKA Eggman, was sitting in his standard floating pod as a rather large group of Swat-bots stood in line below him.

"I believe you have something I want. Hand over the Chaos Emerald and I won't blow you to bits!"

_So that's the one who makes those damn metal beasts._

The wolf began growling.

"Oh? Looks like you have a pet now."

"I'm not giving you this emerald Eggman! Go find your own!"

"Oh Tails…but I want _yours_. Very well, you leave me no choice. Swat-bots! Open fire!"

His robotic minions raised their weapons…and that's when the wolf sprang into action.

_Oh no you don't eggboy!_

As soon as the first shots were fired, the white wolf had already leapt to the side, knocking into Tails and sending the both of them flying out of the way. Tails crashed to the ground, skidding slightly while the wolf landed on all fours, snarling.

_You're going DOWN!_

The wolf howled…and within seconds a massive green whirlwind appeared around it. The wolf charged at full speed into the ranks of the Swat-bots, the whirlwind acting not just as a shield but a weapon. Razor sharp gales tore through anything it plowed into. After a few moments of attacking however, the whirlwind dissipated.

_Oh dammit I forgot that was temporary!_

The wolf leapt backwards, seemingly jumping off of thin air to perform a second back flip. The Swat-bot behind it was ripped to shreds by glowing red energy that surrounded the wolf like a saw. When the wolf landed, it faltered for a moment.

_Crap…I can't fight like this. In this form my leg is damaged…_

The wolf bounded out of the way of a rocket fired by one of the Swat-bots. It snarled as it jumped backward again, a sudden sphere of flame appearing where it just was, melting the two Swat-bots nearest it.

Tails could do nothing but watch in amazement as the wolf used some form of unknown power to decimate Eggman's troops. When the wolf landed next to him, wincing, he found himself worried for it.

"H-hey…are you alright? Your leg is still hurt."

The wolf seemed to look back at him and wink.

"What in blazes IS that thing?! Swat-bots! Capture it!"

"Not gonna happen fatass!"

Eggman and Tails were shocked. The wolf spoke. Not only that, but the wolf was a _girl. _She howled again, this one long and encouraging. Behind her and Tails, the sun flared with light.

(BGM: Okami – The Sun Rises)

A beam of sunlight shot down from the heavens and engulfed the wolf. When the beam faded, where the wolf once stood was a beautiful woman.

Long white hair cascaded down her back. She wore a snow white kimono with red spiral patterns streaming around it. A pair of snow white wolf ears adorned her head as a long fluffy white tail looking like a cloud was coming out of her ass wagged back and forth. A pair of crimson greaves designed like a wolf's hind legs were on her feet. Strapped to her waist was a katana, while around her right wrist was a string of dark blue beads, and on her left arm was a cloud encrusted bronze shield.

Crystal blue eyes glared at the offending robots as a single fang could be seen when the woman smirked.

"Pity you've go so few toys for me to play with Eggman…"

Overcoming his shock, Eggman smirked. He pressed a button and in a wave of black came a new set of Swat-bots. The wolf-woman rose her eyebrow in confusion.

"I call them Cellars. Small manufacturing plants that can create simple copies of anything I program them for…as long as I have the materials to create them of course."

"Interesting…but it won't be enough!"

She tensed and vanished from sight. There was a metallic clang, and the two non-robotic beings watched as she smashed one of the bots in the face with her shield, and then jumped as a giant ball of wrapping with a lit fuse appeared where she was standing. While in the air, waiting for the fuse to reach its end, she flicked out her right arm, the beads upon it unwrapping themselves and wrapping around another Swat-bot. She yanked the offending robot into the air and threw it into another group, knocking them all towards the strange ball.

**SFX: BOOM**

A large explosion erupted from where the strange orb was, engulfing and destroying everything in a ten foot radius.

Tails watched, transfixed…but he picked up on something. The woman's tail would twitch, and then something unusual would happen. He watched as it swished up and down…and then a sudden torrent of rain appeared, drenching the area around her.

Eggman was greatly confused. Who was this being? How did she transform from animal to human? And how the HELL was she doing those strange things?

She kicked off another Swat-bot, swinging her arm down as a giant jagged bolt of yellow slammed into the ground. The strange object looked like a solid bolt of lightning, and acted as such, electrifying and shorting out every Swat-bot that had been standing near it, or in the water.

Unfortunately, she was tiring. Eggman took note of this and activated the last Cellar, summoning another fifty Swat-bots.

_She's getting tired._ A swing of her blade and a bot fell. Another spin and a thrust of her palm, summoning a wall of solid air to send another three crashing into themselves. _It's slight, but she's slowing down._

"Dammit…Kit! Get away from here!"

He gasped as the wolf woman was slowly being overwhelmed.

"Go! Run! I'll hold them off!"

_I…I can't…I can't just leave her!_

"You won't get away that easily Fox-boy!"

_Even if I ran, I wouldn't be able to get anywhere! I have to fight! I have to help!_

In his palms the green Chaos Emerald began to glow in response to the Chosen One's will…

_I'm an Aerokinetic…I can control the flow of the wind…even though they're made of metal, they can still be cut! She did it before; she made a big whirlwind that cut them to pieces. I'm the Chosen One…if she can do it, I can do it too!_

He ran into the fray, shocking the wolf-woman.

"What are you-

He cut her off by spinning once and slamming a Chaos Energy charged foot into her side, kicking her out of the ring of moving metal.

_It's just like how Sonic does his Sonic Wind…I just have to move really fast!_

He stretched out his tails as far as he could.

_Now…SPIN!  
_

Flinging out his left leg to begin his rotation, the fox kit grabbed hold of the air around him. Slowly the wind began drifting towards him, spiraling around and increasing the pull of gravity upon the robots.

_More! More, more, more, more, MORE!_

The emerald began shining as the winds picked up to a point where no longer could the Swat-bots keep their footing. A small dome of air began swirling around the young kitsune, pulling everything outside it into a solid wall of wind energy. The green emerald floated into the air directly above the kitsune, its milleniary knowledge slowly filtering into his mind, causing him to unconsciously change his tactics.

The spinning dome of death grew larger until it had engulfed every Swat-bot in the area. (The area being the flat piece of land near the cliffs of the Mystic Ruins where Tails' workshop was.) The wolf-woman and Eggman himself stared in amazement at the power the young kitsune was releasing.

_NOW!_

Instantly he slammed both feet into the ground, halting his rotations abruptly. The dome stopped swirling immediately as he flung his arms into the air, grasping the emerald with both hands. The divine jewel released a blinding green flare of light…a flare that could be seen even from Station Square. Every bit of wind energy that was created by his rotation was sucked into the emerald as it flared with light. The light itself then was retracted into the emerald in an instant as a low humming noise began to increase in intensity.

"**SEVERING GALE!"**

The fox-boy shouted as he slammed the charged emerald into the ground at his feet. In moments, a series of green lines began racing from the impact point to create a large green circle with a strange symbol at the center. The circle flared with light and a massive pillar of green wind energy rocketed into the sky, slicing and then disintegrating every single Swat-bot in range…the range being the radius of the original dome…

As if it wasn't enough, the pillar flared with light…becoming a humongous green twister, weaving its way into the clouds. Flashes of green lightning lanced across the sky, as the giant emerald green whirlwind tore the earth asunder.

As the light and dust cleared, Eggman and the Wolf-woman saw that Tails was on his knees, emerald beneath him, panting…

In the center of a gigantic crater.

Though understanding that right now, he could take a chance at the emerald, Eggman held back, realizing what just happened.

_So he IS the one…very well…I will leave this to him then._

As quietly as he could, considering he was in a hover-pod, Eggman flew away muttering to himself, a pensive and yet hopeful look on his face.

The wolf woman raced over to Tails, sliding down the edge of the crater and dashing to his side.

"Kit! Kit, are you alright?"

"…Tails…"

The wolf woman looked at the drooping appendages.

"Your tails are fine kit."

"No…my name…Tails…"

A slight red glow appeared on her cheeks. _Well damn, I could have thought of that…_

"Ah…right…sorry. I never gave you my own name did I?"

"I thought…you…were a plain wolf…"

"Nope! Amaterasu is my name…but that's a mouthful so just call me Ammy ok?"

Tails glanced up at her after dropping to his side, still panting. "Ammy?"

"An old friend used to call me that…it stuck."

"I…see…"

A green glow appeared from the edge of the crater. A voice familiar to Tails rang through.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Ammy tensed. Immediately she rose to her feet.

"TAILS!"

A blue figure, a black and red figure, and a crimson figure raced down the edge of the crater. The blue one was first, but stopped as a sudden line of flame erupted before him.

"Whoa!"

"Hold! Who are- Ahh!"

A crimson claw swiped past Ammy's face, the wolf-woman barely dodging out of the way as an enraged and fearful Fiona attacked.

_Shit I didn't even see her move!_

As Fiona readied another assault, Tails called out.

"Fiona, stop!"

Mere moments from using her favored technique, Fiona stopped, her eyes returning to their original blue color.

"It's alright…they're all friends."

Ammy stepped down, relaxing herself, but watching the female fox carefully. _She has two tails like he does…but jeez she's fast! Maybe I'm just getting rusty…_

"Tails what happened?"

"It's…a long story…I don't want to have to tell it twice…can you take us back to Knothole?"

"I don't know if I can Chaos Control more than three of us…"

"Sonic can take Ammy. I have an emerald around here…somewhere…"

Ammy tossed it in the air and caught it. "You mean this thing?"

The others turned to her. Tails brightened. "Yeah, that's it. Give it to Sonic." At a questioning eyebrow Tails elaborated. "The spiky blue one."

Ammy nodded and handed the gem over. "What is this…Chaos Control?"

Fiona answered. "Chaos Control is a power using one of the Chaos Emeralds to warp the space/time continuum. At the user's will, one can slow down, stop, or speed up the flow of time for them and anyone around them that they choose. Or, they can rip open a small hole in space, go through it, and emerge in another location. It has its limits, but the more emeralds you have when you invoke it, the stronger, or longer the effects are."

"I…see…" _Wow…that sounds a lot like my Mist abilities…_

"Very well, are you ready Tails?"

"Yeah…let's go. I'll find some way to fix this place later…"

"I can do that for you actually."

They all turned to Ammy.

"Well I _can_."

"…how?"

"We'd have to get out of this crater first."

Fiona gently helped Tails rise, and the small group climbed up the small hill out of the crater. Ammy then turned to face the crater and just stared at it.

Tails noticed her tail flick around again, and in a brief moment, the ground was returned to the way it was before Eggman attacked.

"Incredible…"

"I…wow…"

"Ultra cool!"

"Impressive…"

Ammy whirled around, her breasts bouncing as she gave a cute smile.

"See? Told ya."

"You'll have to explain that trick of yours when we get to the Village. For now, let us proceed."

"Yeah…lead the way Shadow."

"**Chaos…CONTROL!"**

* * *

I know, a lot is missing. But see that just means I can write another recap chapter! I'm sure anyone who games a lot knows who Ammy is and where she's from, but spill anyway! Yes, she has a purpose.

Synbios: I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope my inclusion of an outside character (Amaterasu) doesn't turn you off to it. As I stated, she has a purpose, and that purpose will be revealed. No, Tails nor Fiona will be gaining the 13 Brush Techniques, but Ammy will be around for a bit, vanish for a bit, and generally be an overall older sister to Tails in a way only a Goddess could.

She _might _leave him a few Divine Instruments though…maybe…

D&S Master: Ahh…the Fallen…I had originally planned on having this chapter involve what that was…but…next chapter will. Next chapter will be very wordy.

And you were supposed to have a hard time telling what was going on. I'm giving a new style of writing a shot.


End file.
